


Lecherous Nocturne Excursions - Goths? Aren’t You Into S/M?

by R_rated26



Series: Lecherous Nocturne Excursions Collection [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blood As Lube, Bondage, Choking, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, DemonDean, Dildos, F/M, Face Slapping, Force Choking, Gags, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Punishment, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Sexslave, Situational Humiliation, Slapping, Slut Shaming, Slut in training, Smut, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Virginity, Virginity Kink, assrape, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-06 16:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10339644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_rated26/pseuds/R_rated26
Summary: A late night, 16-year-old Harleen is walking home when a car stops and a handsome stranger offers her a ride home. Harleen just never made it home. Instead, she ended in Dean’s basement he has transformed into a sex-dungeon.Dean finds Harleen, a petite but busty Lolita lookalike goth, delicious and delicate. Her virginity and innocence appeal to him. So much, he doesn’t want to ruin her all at once. Watch as he slowly picks her apart by raping and abusing her in a new way every day. Slowly introducing her to the many aspects of kinks Dean has.He starts slow and gentle with her, getting more kinky and nasty for each day that passes in his plan to make her his private slut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from one of my readers. It’s a spinoff from the original Lecherous Nocturne Excursions :-)

Harleen was on her way home from a bar. Though she actually wasn’t old enough to visit such places. Her friend Scott had some connections and now she was the owner of a fake ID saying she was 21, but in reality, she had just turned 16. But her style and early-developed body helped support the age on her fake ID. 

At age 11, her breasts had started to come forward and she was now holding an F-cup. A part of her liked it, but it put a strain on her back, as she was quite short, so another part of her debated if she should get a breast reduction when she was old enough. It was so hard to find dresses with her busty, but thin and short body type. Often, she had to sew her dresses herself. Like the one she was wearing tonight. It was a short and tight dark green dress with black lace applique decorations across her right shoulder and breast down over her left hip and to the hem of the dress. The low cut helped distract the bartenders from her still kind of baby face. Her big mouth also added to the distractions. 

Tonight, her big blue eyes were encircled with heavy black eyeshadow with a tint of metallic green and a black eyeliner. Her lips were black as her combat boots. But her black over-knee tights were a little chilly here in the autumn night. She wasn’t drunk, as she had only had one beer. 

Her parents thought she was at a friend’s place. Or that was what she had told them. It was like they had an unspoken agreement that as long as she obeyed her curfew – 10 p.m. on school nights, 11 p.m. on the weekends and didn’t get less than a B in school, she was allowed to do whatever she wanted. She made up stupid excuses and both Harleen and her parents knew it was a lie, but they just pretended to believe her without asking questions. They had given up trying to ‘correct’ her and make a ‘proper young lady’ out of her two years ago. Now they focused on nursing her 12-year-old little brother, Steve, instead.

A gush of cold wind ruffled her wavy long brown hair and gave her pale skin goosebumps. Both her hands with the black nail polish shot up to keep it from getting caught in her lipstick-covered lips and obscuring her sight as she walked there on the side of the road. She was glad she had decided to wear her leather jacket after all. 

She heard a car slow down beside her. She stopped and looked at the black American car she couldn’t name the make or model on. But it was definitely old, though it was well maintained. 

“Hey, kiddo, do you need a ride?” A man approximately in the middle of his thirties asked. He had rolled the passenger window down and sat with slightly ducked head to be able to look her in the eyes. 

“Um, you’re not an axe-murderer or something, are you?” She asked with a raised plucked and painted eyebrow. She had ducked too to be able to look at him properly. 

Her question made the man laugh heartily. “No, I’m not an axe-murderer.” He said still with a big smile. 

“Then I guess it’s okay,” Harleen said with a shrug and got in in the passenger’s seat. 

“So, where you headed, kiddo?” He asked kindly. 

“I’m not a kid. My name’s Harleen.” She told him firmly. Sure, he was nice and all, but being called ‘kiddo?’ No thanks. “I live two miles down the high road.” She pointed straight ahead. 

“Harleen, huh? It’s not quite often you hear a name like that. Did your parents name you that or have you changed it to… you know, fit your style?” She noticed how his eyes wandered from her face down over her body to her boots. 

“Rein in the ogling, dude, you’re like twice my age,” Harleen noted dryly. The man’s gaze returned to the road, but a smile ghosted at the edges of his lips. 

Harleen then continued in a friendlier tone, “My parents gave me my name, and I’m named after my great-great-grandmother.” 

“Well, it is a pretty name, it’s just unusual. It made me wonder… Name’s Dean, by the way.” He sent her a kind smile. Seemed like he had put the nasty behavior on the shelf. Not that she wasn’t used to it. She was. Oh, she was. And it was tiring. 

“So, Harleen, how old are you?” Dean asked curiously. 

“Wanna know what my ID says or my birth certificate?” She answered cockily. But then answered his question, “I turned 16 last week.” 

“So, you got a sweet sixteen gift from your boyfriend?” Dean asked. His tone was still kind but curious. 

“I don’t have a boyfriend. Teenage boys got dirt in their heads.” Harleen nearly snapped. The guys at her school were divided into two categories. ‘Boob-oglers’ and ‘boob-jogglers.’ The former category drooled and lost their ability to speak when they saw her. The latter brought watermelons to school and put them under their t-shirt to imitate and mock her. 

“What about a little more… mature guy with less dirt in his head?” Dean asked, his tone had changed though it was ever so slightly. The sexual innuendo buried deep in it, so at first, Harleen didn’t detect what it was, but she could feel it wasn’t something good. 

“Um, you know what? You can just drop me off here. I live right back there. Thank you for the ride.” She hastily said as she pointed out the passenger window. From here there was at least a quarter-mile to her house, but a strange feeling telling her that something was up with this guy made her wanna get away from him. 

“You think I was gonna drive you home?” Dean asked with a cunning smile, a dangerous glint played in his eyes as they dragged down her body. His hand reached out and stroked her cheek. 

“Hey! Get your filthy hands off–” Her protest died in her mouth as he latched on to a fistful of her dark brown hair and smacked her head into the dashboard. 

 

Harleen woke with a pounding headache. At first, she was disoriented, dizzy, and unaware of what had happened. Bit by bit, the memories flushed back to her, but they were in bits and pieces and she couldn’t find head or tails in them. Instead, she focused on where she was. It was pitch black. A chain rattled when she moved, but other than that, was her thudding heart and increasingly rapid breath the only sounds around her. 

The sound of the chain came from above her. Wiggling her hands, she realized they were cuffed and she was strung up. The cuffs were probably chained to the ceiling. Harleen felt how the fear spread in her. What the hell had happened? Taking a deep breath, she reminded herself that panicking wouldn’t help her. She had to stay calm to deal with whatever was happening. 

Though her hands were probably chained to the ceiling, her combat boots stood flat on the floor. With one of her boots, she tapped on the floor. It sounded like the floor was carpeted. When she moved, she realized her leather jacket and black over-knee tights were _gone_! She moved her thighs and then breathed a sigh of relief. She was still wearing her lace panties under her dress. 

“Um… Hello?” She tried calling out into the darkness. No answer. 

Suddenly two hands laid on her hips and she gasped loudly. “I was wondering when you were gonna wake up.” A low voice said right behind her. If she wasn’t mistaken it was that Dean guy. She could recognize his voice and his cologne. His hands stroked her sides up and down. 

“Hey! Get your filthy hands off of me!” She snapped. A light chuckle emitted from behind her. 

“I said, remove those hands or I’m gonna cut them off!” Harleen snapped through clenched teeth, kicked backward, and smiled when she felt the heel of her boot hit something. 

“Ooh,” Dean chuckled harshly and then inhaled sharply as if something stung. Then his body was flush with hers, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, and his warm breath tickled her ear. “You’re a feisty little one, aren’t you?” He asked amusedly. 

“I’ll give you feisty!” She hammered her head back, but all she hit was his shoulder as he was faster and had already straightened up. It hurt her more than it hurt him. 

“How cute.” He said like all her attempts of fighting him amused him. Harleen clenched her jaw in anger. She tried to ignore how the darkness was closing in on her and filling her with fear, so she did everything to hold on to that anger. 

“Get away from me.” Harleen hissed through her clenched teeth. 

“And what are you gonna do if I don’t? Hmm?” Dean belittled still in that amused tone. 

Harleen couldn’t come up with an answer. Her hands were chained over her head. What could she do? Instead of letting the panic get the upper hand, she threw her head back again, hitting his shoulder, while she twisted and turned to try to free herself from him. 

Dean’s arms tightened like snares around her body and she could hear her bones creak and felt how the air was pressed out of her lungs as she groaned. 

“You can't escape me,” Dean whispered ominously in her ear. His arms loosened around her. She was panting slightly after the bone-crushing embrace. 

“So, Harleen… Love that name by the way. It reminds me of Harley Quinn. Can I call you Harley? Then I can be your Joker.” Dean teased and then chuckled heartily. “But I have a few questions for you, _Harley_.” He then continued more seriously. Using the nickname, he had given without permission. 

Though she had recovered from the tight embrace, her breath continued to be rapid instead of slowing down. She was getting more anxious by the second. 

“Are you a virgin, Harley?” Dean purred in her ear. His question made her breath hitch. She’d had a feeling where this was going, but now her suspicion was confirmed. Her breath quickened and her heart thudded louder and louder until it thundered in her ears. 

“Please answer the question.” Dean prompted harshly as his arms tightened around her small body again, pressing the air out of her with a groan. 

“Yes,” Harleen whispered to stop him from breaking one of her ribs, and she felt her cheeks blush. For the first time, she was glad it was dark. As soon as she answered, his arms loosened. 

“Hmm,” Dean mused as his nose ran from her shoulder to the hollow under her ear, giving her goosebumps. And not the good kind. 

Oh, fuck. What was it she had walked into? Why hadn't she listened to her mom when she said, ‘don’t trust strangers?’ She felt the tears gather in her eyes but quickly blinked them away again. She could do this. She had taken self-defense classes. 

“There’s something that doesn’t add up, Harley.” Dean’s tone alarmed her and made fear slither down her spine. 

“First, there’s _these_ ,” Dean’s hands wandered up and laid over her huge breasts. He circled her nipples through the fabric, causing them to stiffen out of her control. “I can imagine these would draw a lot of attention. Are you saving yourself or are you just… what was it you said? Tired of teenage boys with dirt in their heads? Is that because these get you so much attention?” 

Harleen’s teeth clenched harder and harder as she felt her cheeks got redder and redder. Yes, her breasts did draw a lot of attention. Attention she didn’t want. Sometimes she felt like people could only see her breasts and not her. She was constantly objectified. That was some of the reasons why she had considered a breast reduction. 

“I have to admit I like them. One of the other things that don’t add up is your clothes. Actually, it’s your whole attitude. You seem so confident and your clothes are revealing. Showing you are quite comfortable with your body. It’s not a lot of virgins that are so comfortable and secure with themselves.” His voice was teasing, but there was a dangerous tone lurking right underneath. If it hadn't been pitch black, meaning her loss of sight sharpened her other senses, she wouldn’t have detected the underlying danger in his voice. 

It wasn’t particularly warm in the room and it felt... moist. The moisture also reached Harleen’s nose along with a hint of moldy, telling her she was probably in a basement. Though it was odd it was carpeted. But even though it was chilly, a few pearls of sweat was already gathering on her forehead. Her throat was dry, and for the first time in a very long time, she found herself speechless. Usually, she was able to conjure up a snarky comment or some sarcasm, but not this time. 

“You see, Harley? It just doesn’t add up.” His right hand found her cross necklace and played absentmindedly with it. It was a simple silver cross necklace with black gemstones. “You’re too confident with your body and your sexuality.” 

Her what? Her sexuality? What did that mean? 

“W-what do you mean?” Harleen stammered quietly. 

Dean chuckled slyly before he spoke, “Well, goths… let me see… Aren’t you into S/M? That black makeup, this revealing and hardcore clothes. The leather. Studs on your boots. Black nails so long they remind more of claws. You look like a dominatrix, to be honest, baby.”

“That such a stereotype. It’s just people’s ridiculous prejudices.” Harleen answered mostly out of habit. That answer was per automation always ready on her tongue. 

“Really? Hmm, I still think there’s something to it.” Dean amusedly purred and licked her cheek. Harleen immediately jolted to the side and then shuddered in disgust as she tried to wipe it off on her shoulder. 

One of Dean’s hands laid on her lower abdomen to press her back against him as he rubbed against her ass, making Harleen gulp in discomfort. As she tried to escape, Dean’s hand just pressed her harder backward. She tried to push the panic aside. Panicking wouldn’t help her. She had to stay calm. 

“Get away from me.” Her voice wasn’t as strong as she wanted it to be. Dean ignored her completely, still rubbing slowly against her ass. Harleen swallowed loudly, “Get away from me, you creep! You’re like twice my age!” This time her voice was exactly as powerful as she wanted. 

“Actually, I’m 35, honey.” Dean placed a kiss on her cheek, making her pull back and wipe her cheek on her shoulder again. 

Harleen had to swallow the bile of disgust rising in her throat. It was true she was done with dumb teenage boys with dirt in their heads, but 35… that was a stretch even for her. 

“Have you had your first kiss yet, sweetheart?” Dean asked softly. Involuntarily, Harleen pressed her lips together. “Have you?” Dean inquired. She felt one of his hands grab her chin and then he let his index finger trace over her lips that were pressed to a dissatisfied pale line. 

“Answer me, you little slut!” Dean suddenly thundered, grabbed her long dark brown hair and ripped her head back so violently, she gasped in pain as her whole body jolted at the shock. 

“N-no,” She stammered, instantly too afraid to do anything else than what he said. 

“Good girl,” Dean’s voice changed to sweet and honeyed so fast, Harleen found herself confused. 

Clearly, he had some anger management issues, she noted to herself. 

His left hand still laid on her lower abdomen to keep her ass pushed back to rub against his crotch. Now his right hand traveled down her body, past his other hand, to her naked thigh. She jumped an inch as she felt his warm hand on her cool pale skin. He tickled the inside of her thigh as he slowly moved up under her dress and then palmed her sex. Harleen’s body jumped another three inches. Suddenly, she was happy with the darkness hiding her burning red cheeks. Her breathing hitched and continued much rapider and shaking than before. His hand felt warm against her sensitive skin even though her lace panties were in between. 

It felt like her whole body trembled, but it was on the inside. It dawned on Harleen that it was the feeling of humiliation joining the discomfort already running through her. She wiggled to try to escape it, but Dean’s left arm wrapped around her waist and kept her in place. 

“How does this feel?” He asked quietly. His tone was heavy with lust as his breathing. 

“N-not good.” Harleen stammered and shook her head to strengthen her words. 

“Really?” She could nearly hear the smirk in his voice. Then his middle finger raised and Harleen lifted herself to her toes to get away, but his hand mercilessly followed. His middle finger began stroking her and she let out a whimper of discomfort. 

“Since you’re a virgin in every way imaginable, I’m gonna be gentle to you, Harley. You have nothing to fear, I’ll be gentle.” His voice was soothing like he was talking to a child that just have had a nightmare. 

Well, this was turning into a nightmare for Harleen. Why did she ever accept a ride from a stranger? What would he do to her? Would he… rape her? Kill her? She gulped loudly at the thought and felt the panic creeping in on her. 

“Hang on a second,” Dean snickered at his own joke as he untangled himself from Harleen. A second later, his body left her backside and she exhaled powerfully. Instantly pressing her thighs together to shake off the feeling of his touch still ghosting on her skin. 

She heard his boots in front of her, leading away from her. Then there was the sound of a switch flipping, and the lights came on and blinded Harleen. She squinted and blinked several times before she could even see anything. Then for the first time, she got a look at her surroundings. Next to Dean where he had turned on the ceiling lights, was a heavy looking steel door. That must be the exit. To the right of it was a couch in black leather. A small round coffee table in dark wood was to the left of it with a lamp and an ashtray. 

To Harleen’s right was a king-sized bed with black latex sheets. The bedframe was in dark wood too and there were two hooks at the headboard. There were two small bedside tables with lamps on each side of the bed. Again, the tables were in dark wood as the rest. Behind her, to her right, was a huge black closet. Next to it was a normal wooden door. Shortly she wondered what was behind it. 

Straight to the left was a chest of drawers, surprisingly also in dark wood. On top of it were her leather jacket and tights folded. 

All four walls were painted wine red, but they were so dark you would have thought they were black if you haven’t had the black couch, closet, and bed sheet to compare with. The carpet was black as well. Above her was three lamps equally distributed to light up the entire basement. Or should she say sex dungeon, because that was what it looked like. It looked like Christian Grey’s freaking playroom. Right above her was a metal grid. The thick chain from her handcuffs was fastened there. 

Another wave of fear flushed through her as this room made her strong suspicion a reality instead. Her fate was sealed. When she felt the tears in her eyes, she focused on controlling her breathing instead to keep them at bay. 

Her eyes had scanned the room in seconds, and now Dean had nonchalantly strolled in front of her. Looking down on her with a smirk ghosting at the edges of his lips and a dangerous glint in his dark green eyes. He was a whole foot taller than her, if not more, meaning that when she looked straight ahead, she looked right into his chest. He was wearing a Bordeaux red button-down shirt, worn blue jeans, and dark brown boots. His dirty blonde hair was styled in a semi-faux hawk. His features were sharp; straight nose, chiseled jawline, marked cheekbones. His teeth were straight and white and his lips were full. 

Dean’s index finger laid under her chin and tilted her head to make her look up at him. “Are your hands asleep?” He asked with a crooked smile. Harleen’s eyes involuntarily darted up to her hands and back to his eyes. Yes, they were cold and prickling by the lack of blood. Her shoulders were starting to hurt too. 

When she didn’t answer him, his jaw clenched, “Answer me.” He grumbled through his clenched teeth. 

“What do you think, jackass?” Harleen snarled back. His right hand connected with her left cheek and sent her reeling to the side. The only thing keeping her upright was the handcuffs and chain. She gasped loudly as his slap vibrated through her head. Her cheek already burned and prickled from the hard slap. 

“Don’t you get sassy with me, young lady,” Dean warned. He grabbed her chin, but then his hand moved up to stroke her red and tender cheek. When she tried to move her head to the side to escape his touch, he grabbed tightly onto her jaw. Hidden in his other hand up until now was a wet wipe. Dean began wiping the black lipstick harshly off her lips. Harleen pressed her lips together and tried to wrench her head out of his grip, but he just held harder onto her, forcing her lips into a pout. Dean’s forehead was furrowed and one of his eyebrows raised as he concentrated on wiping her lips clean. 

“There.” Dean’s forehead smoothed out and he smiled wryly. “Now you don’t look so much like a dominatrix you can buy on craigslist.” He took a step closer, bringing his body flush with hers. His left arm wrapped around her waist as his right hand moved up into her hair and grabbed a fistful at the back of her neck. 

“I’m gonna kiss you now, Harley.” He told her, still with that wry smile fastened to his lips. 

“No.” Harleen protested and shook her head as much as his grip on her hair allowed. 

His face came closer to hers, “Yes,” He whispered against her lips. She could feel his hot breath and shuddered in disgust. Then he pressed his lips onto hers. 

Her whole body jolted when their lips connected and then stiffened. His lips were full and soft as he gently kissed her. They worked slowly against hers, though she tried to stay immovable, but the strange and unfamiliar of this meant she was out of her depth. She didn’t know what to do or don’t, but Dean’s lips compelled her to follow his slow rhythm. 

His teeth dug into her lower lip and pulled. Harleen let out a frail yelp that drowned when Dean pressed his lips onto hers again and moaned into the kiss. 

His left hand moved down to her ass and squeezed it lightly. She tried to move away from his touch, but it only brought her body closer to his. Dean playfully licked her lips and Harleen shuddered. This was so unfamiliar to her, but it also felt… good. For a moment, she forgot the predicament she was in. 

The hand on her ass gave her a pinch that made her gasp into the kiss. Dean immediately took advantage of her parted lips and his tongue invaded her mouth. 

It was a lot wetter than what Harleen had imagined but also softer. She didn’t really know what to do. It was so new to her, but Dean’s tongue gently took the steering of the kiss and all Harleen had to do was follow. She wanted to resist, to stop this, but the hand in her hair held her head in place. 

Again, Dean moaned into the kiss. This time, Harleen tried to let out a protesting no, but his lips and tongue muffled it. 

Finally, Dean pulled back, releasing her lips. First now, she noticed that she was panting. Her lips tickled and prickled. Then she felt the heat slowly rising on her head. A total stranger that was over twice her age had just kissed her!

“Are you a pedophile or what, you creep?” Harleen couldn’t stop the words before they had left her mouth. 

His hand that was still tangled into her hair, ripped her head back into a painful position, and she let out a yelp. “You don’t exactly look like a 16-year-old.” He sneered. Harleen’s cheeks shifted from red to crimson. 

“But if you really wanna know, then no, I’m not. Just recently, I had the pleasure of taking a girl your age’s virginity, and I had to admit I liked it. Though she was almost the opposite of you. A sweet little church girl with ugly conservative, loose-fitting clothes. She could barely fill an A-cup.” His eyes dropped to Harleen’s cleavage. His tone was softer but there was still a… mocking and arrogant hint to it. 

“How much do you like this dress?” Dean suddenly changed the subject, surprising Harleen. 

“It’s-it’s one of my favorites.” Harleen stammered, having a hard time following his sudden change. 

“Then you better behave when I release you from these cuffs, otherwise, I’m gonna cut you out of it.” He threatened. 

The meaning of his words dawned on her. “No, don’t touch me.” She likewise warned. Being in this creepy sex dungeon with this apparent psychopath, possibly pedophile, that had just kissed her, had given her a hint on where all this were going. But alongside with keeping the panic aside, she had pushed that aside with it too. Now this was getting too close, she couldn’t ignore it anymore and the panic began rising in her at a hasty pace. 

All he did was smile at her like he found her threat funny. It pissed her off. “This is not happening, you jackass. Forget it!” She snarled and tried to wrench herself out of his grip. 

“What are you gonna do?” He mocked patronizingly. “Hmm? You’re chained in my basement. You don’t know where you are and I live so far from everything that no one will hear you scream. That door behind me is the only way out and it’s a foot wide reinforced steel door. So, Harley, what _can_ you really do?” His tone was getting more filled with scorn the more he painted the picture of her hopeless situation. 

“But you don’t have to be afraid,” All the mocking was gone, leaving his tone soft as he placed a little kiss on her lips, too quick for her to even react before it was over. “If you just do as I say, I’ll be gentle. If not…” He narrowed his eyes as his unspoken threat filled the air. 

“What?” Harleen whispered under her breath. “Are you gonna kill me or what?” Her voice was stronger now, but she felt the tears rise in her eyes, so she cleared her throat and blinked quickly to get them to disappear. 

“No, I’m not an axe-murderer,” Dean chuckled. “But I _will_ punish you.” He then added ominously. Harleen swallowed thickly as she tried to figure out what it might imply. 

“So, now I’m gonna release you, Harley, and you’re gonna be a good girl. Okay?” Dean asked with that wry smile. 

She clenched her jaw again. The way he talked down to her like she was a child or a dog angered her. 

“You can just as well learn sooner than later that I want a verbal response to my questions.” Dean snapped sternly. Harleen just clenched her jaw harder. 

“It’s not a difficult question. Are you gonna be good? Yes or no.” Dean snarled low and threatening as he tightened his grip on her. 

No matter what she did, it would be awful. If she did as he said, he was going to undress her. If she didn’t he would still undress her, but he would brutally rip her clothes off. What was worst? Submitting to this possibly dangerous man and almost helping him harm her or have him assault her? Both would end the same way – her without her dress, maybe more. 

“Y-yes.” Harleen stammered under her breath as she realized her defeat. 

“Good girl,” He praised patronizingly like she was a dog. Harleen’s jaw clenched in anger. 

Deftly, Dean unhooked her handcuffs from the chain. When he lowered her hands in front of her, she felt how the blood rushed through and made it prickle more profoundly. She bent and stretched her fingers a couple of times. With a key from his pocket, Dean unlocked her left handcuff. 

Harleen clenched her right hand into a fist and delivered a blow to Dean’s stomach. When he bent over with a weak groan, she grabbed his hair, hammered his head onto her knee, making him stumble a couple of steps back, still hunched over from the blow to his stomach. Harleen ran for the door. The handcuffs clanking as they dangled from her right wrist. She had to take the chance. It was probably locked, but she was scared and couldn’t just give up without a fight. 

Her hands were stretched in front of her, ready to grab the handle, but inches away, she was violently pulled back. Dean had latched onto her long brown hair and yanked her back. Harleen lost balance and fell backward. Right before she impacted with the floor, Dean’s arms caught her and like she was a doll, he easily got her standing straight and turned her to face him. 

“You fucking bitch!” He snarled and slapped her so hard, he let out a grunt, and Harleen keeled to the side with a yelp. Again, she lost balance, but Dean’s hand grasped onto her upper arm before she fell and yanked her back in front of him. Dean gave her another well-placed slap that made her give a higher surprised scream as both her hands flew to her cheek. As he still had a hold of her upper arm, he prevented her from keeling over. 

Tears had come to Harleen’s eyes as her cheek burned from his slaps and now a single sob escaped her before she could regain her composure. 

Dean turned her, so could reach the zipper on her back, he ripped it down and tugged in her dress to get it over her arms. 

“No! No! Stop! No!” Harleen cried with tears down her cheeks as she tried to tug in the dress to keep it up. In their struggle, they both ended on their knees. Now Dean had managed to get her green dress over her arms and down to her waist. She still hopelessly fought to keep her front covered. 

“Stop! No! I don’t wanna! I don’t wanna! Please stop!” Harleen cried louder and louder. With a grunt, Dean slapped her so hard she fell to the floor with a scream and he was able to rip the dress the last way off her, leaving her in only her black lace underwear and her knee-high combat boots. Even though the dress was off her, she continued to hold on to it to cover herself. But Dean tore it out of her grip and threw it across the room. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her between his legs as he kneeled down, so he sat astride her stomach where he captured both her wrists. 

Harleen used all her strength to wrench her wrists out of his grip, but Dean got her left hand cuffed. He grabbed the chain between the cuffs and when he raised himself from his seat across her stomach, he pulled her with him. Almost too easily considering how much she fought, he got her chained with her hands back over her head. 

With bowed head, Harleen sobbed as she uselessly tried to lower her arms to cover herself. Her thighs pressed together in a hopeless attempt to be less exposed. 

Dean grabbed her jaw and raised her head to force her to look at him. From his pocket, he drew a handkerchief and wiped her cheeks free of tears that inevitably had ruined her makeup. “Chin up, beautiful. We’ve only just started.” Dean encourage with a mischievous smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MINI HIATUS ! :'(  
> Sadly, I have to take a mini hiatus for 1-2 months. Find more information on my FB page [Here](https://www.facebook.com/Rrated26/?fref=ts)

Dean let her jaw go after giving her a patronizing pat on her tender cheek. Harleen sniffed, the tears had momentarily stopped. 

“I have to say I like this set,” Dean said in a honeyed voice as his index finger traced along the edge of the lace over her right breast. His light touch gave her goosebumps and she shuddered with another sniff. 

“It’s not often you see a virgin dress in a sexy set of underwear, but you’re not like the other girls, are you, Harley?” Dean’s index finger traveled from the right cup of her bra upwards. Over her collarbone, up her neck to her chin where Harleen turned her head away from his touch. 

“Black lace is my favorite.” He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, making her take a step back. Stretching her arms further because of the chain. 

“Stop. Please…” Harleen begged in a trembling voice. 

“I haven’t even touched you yet.” Dean chuckled amusedly, but a hint of a threat colored his voice. 

Before she could avoid him, Dean tangled his left hand into her dark brown hair at the nape of her neck. Harleen let out a gasp as he pulled her head back and took a step closer, bringing his body against hers. The fabric of his shirt tickled her bare skin, but underneath she could feel his body heat here in the chilly basement. 

Her big blue eyes couldn’t help but look up at his green ones as he bowed down. Dean’s lips brushed gently over hers, not in a kiss. Harleen tried to pull away, but his hand in her hair tightened its grip.

As she felt his hot breath on her lips, the fingers of his right hand tickled her skin above the waistband of her panties. A whimper formed in her throat and with red-hot cheeks, Harleen finally managed to tear her eyes from his. 

Dean provokingly licked her lips at the same time his hand dug into her panties, causing another whimper to leave her. To Dean’s surprise, her skin was shaved and smooth under her panties. His hand glided over her sweetest spot, making Harleen jump, and then continued to her folds, making her overwhelmingly self-conscious. 

The tears rose in Harleen’s blue eyes, obscuring her sight. She bit her quivering lower lip to contain the sobs as his middle finger probed around her folds, but without entering her. Her head turned as far to the left as she could come, only because Dean allowed it as his hand was still tangled into her hair. 

Dean licked from her jawline all the way up to her temple, causing a shudder of disgust to course through her. “You’re not even wet,” Dean whispered disappointed in her ear. His finger still circled around, though Harleen pressed her thighs together to deny him access. 

When Dean withdrew his hand from her panties, she breathed a loud, shaking sigh of relief and sniffed. Her pale skin was cold, but she felt pearls of sweat cover her entire face, under her arms and breasts, and on her back. 

“Spit,” Dean demanded as he held his right hand in front of her. Harleen’s eyes fleetingly sought Dean’s before her gaze returned to the black carpet. 

“Ow!” Harleen yelped when Dean wrenched her head to face him. 

“I said spit.” Dean sneered, still holding his hand forth. His head was tilted back and his upper lip raised ever so slightly, creating the impression of a silent sneer. 

Harleen gathered as much saliva in her mouth as she could and then spat in his face instead of his hand. 

With closed eyes, Dean clenched his jaw noticeably and took a deep breath as if he wanted to calm himself down. Then he opened his eyes and unclenched his jaw. His right hand impacted with Harleen’s cheek with a _smack_ and a yelp from her before he promptly backhanded her, eliciting another yelp from her. 

Dean grabbed her jaw with a wise-like grip that forced a whimper from Harleen. He leaned so close she could feel his warm breath for every word on her face. “I should put you over my knee and give you a good spanking.” He sneered through clenched teeth. He drew in another deep breath and continued, “But I’ll let it slip this time.” He wiped the spit from his face and smeared it on Harleen’s lips and around her mouth. Without luck, she tried to wrench her head to the side, but his grip on her hair didn’t allow her. Dean wiped the rest of the spit off his face with his sleeve. 

“Now, let’s try again, sweetheart. Spit _in my hand_.” He raised his eyebrows, looking pointedly at her as he said the last and held his right hand up in front of her face again. “Try something funny again and I’ll forget my sweet plan and _will_ put you over my knee,” Dean warned. 

Harleen gulped as a shudder of fear slithered down her spine. Dutifully, she spat in his hand, suddenly more willing to avoid the spanking he threatened her with. 

“Good girl.” A satisfied smile dawned on his face, making him look like the sweet stranger that had initially offered her a ride. But as his hand wandered south, his smile morphed into a mischievous one instead. His fingertips tickled her at the edge of her panties before they breached the hem and his wet hand cupped her sex. With a quiet whimper, Harleen rose to her toes to escape his touch, utterly self-conscious once more. Her tear-filled eyes sought upwards as she bit her heavily quivering lower lip again. 

“Shh.” Dean hushed as his hand followed her rise. He pressed his body against hers as he bowed his head, leaving his lips hovering at her ear. “I can't wait to feel how tight you are.” He whispered, causing Harleen’s breath to still in fear as her body stiffened more than it already was. 

“Please, stop. Please just stop…” She begged in a choked voice. Then something hit her like a train. What time was it? It had to be way past her curfew. What was her parent gonna do? What did they think had happened? If they called the police, how would they ever be able to find her? No one had seen Dean given her a ride. Absolutely no one. A crippling fear started to set in on Harleen. He probably wouldn’t let her go. What would happen to her? She was more and more certain that he was going to kill her even though he said he wouldn’t. But what was about to happen might be worse than being killed. 

A couple of tears brimmed over in her eyes at that realization. Dean’s hand felt overly hot against her sensitive skin. A loud shaking breath left her lips when Dean’s hand began rocking back and forth. Harleen could feel how he smeared her spit all over her and she rose to the tips of her boots in a hopeless attempt to escape. Even though she pressed her thighs together, he still managed to roam around in her panties.

“Shh,” Dean hushed again. His teeth captured her earlobe and she heard her earring clink against his teeth. Another shudder of discomfort coursed through her body. 

Dean’s middle finger bent and began stroking her folds. Her mouth opened wide in a silent scream of horror and two more tears brimmed over in her eyes and streaked just as silent down her cheeks. 

“I’m gonna push a finger into you now, Harley,” Dean whispered almost comforting to her. 

Before she could even say, “no,” the tip of his middle finger pressed into her. Harleen let out a half-gasp, half-sob at the intrusion. The fear churning in her stomach by his words were replaced with the heavy embarrassment it was to be touched without her consent. 

“Shh, baby. It’s okay.” Dean hushed as choked up gasps and half-unfinished sobs left her as he in a circling motion eased his finger deeper into her. “Mmm,” He moaned as his head tilted back, “You’re so tight, sweetheart.” His voice was thick with want and his hips started bucking, rubbing himself against her as if fingering her was enough to get him off. Slowly, he began moving his finger in and out of her, not completely removing it before pushing back into her. 

“Please stop.” She let out in a stifled whisper. It felt like she was not supposed to have anything up there. His finger stretched her, causing her discomfort, but was not directly hurting her. 

“Now, where would the fun be in that, Harley?” The mischievous smirk on his face was obvious in his voice though she couldn’t see it. He almost hid her stiff body in his embrace. His left arm around her waist kept her pressed to him only with enough room to allow his right hand to continue to be in her panties with his arm in the crevice between them. As he was so much taller than her, his upper body was stooped over hers. She could barely look over his broad shoulder. His head bowed further down to leave it right next to her ear, where she could hear his breath, heavy with desire and anticipation, scaring her even more. 

“I’m gonna push another finger into you now.” He whispered. His voice was soft and almost soothing. Harleen felt his index finger bend and follow his middle finger into her. The second, the tip of his finger entered her, she could clearly feel her walls protest at the intrusion. 

With a sharp intake of breath, she whined out, “Ow, ow. Stop…” The tears flowed on their own accord down her face in a mix of humiliation and fear. 

“Shh, it doesn’t hurt. You just have to get used to it.” Dean mumbled consolingly as his index finger pushed deeper into her, releasing a shrill whine from Harleen. 

“You’re so tight around my fingers, baby.” Dean could feel how her muscles protested by the unfamiliar widening. He got all tingly just imagining how it would be when his fingers were replaced by his dick. “This is gonna be _so_ good. Feel how hard you make me.” Dean’s voice edged toward flattering as he canted his hips against her so she could feel his hard bulge and how strained it was against his jeans. He let out a throaty moan as he pressed himself harder against her, easing his need a notch. 

Harleen was about to retch as he close to humped himself against her. She wished the ground would open in a cleft under her and swallow her, take her away from this nightmare. If his two fingers probing and stirring inside her caused her this much discomfort, how much wouldn’t it _hurt_ to… she could barely think it without being strangled with shame. This was not how she would have imagined her first time, but she couldn’t see a way around it. She was trapped. 

Finally, he let his fingers slide out of her. Harleen exhaled powerfully, but the whoosh of air was interrupted by a couple of frail sobs. As Dean withdrew his hand from her panties, Harleen lowered herself from the tips of her boots to standing flat on the carpet. Her legs were quivering from the strain it had been to keep herself up on her toes. The spit between her legs quickly became cold and the wet feeling disgusted her. 

Dean grabbed her ass with both his hands, and like she weighed nothing, he lifted her with her legs around his waist. Harleen let out a shocked squeal and then fought to get down, but his arms aligning with her thighs, still with his hands planted on each of her butt cheeks, kept her in place. Their height differences meant that now, they were at eye level with each other. “You fit perfectly.” Dean grinned with a lopsided smile and a raised eyebrow. 

“Put me down. Put me down.” Harleen gushed out in a panic-filled and begging cry. She wiggled and twisted to get free, but it was like Dean was rooted in his place. No matter what she did, she only found movability in her upper body. Every part of her from her waist and down was locked to Dean. As his hands were glued to her butt cheeks, he did nothing to prevent her from leaning her upper body back. The chain stretched her arms in front of her, as her upper body was horizontal and in a 90-degree angle of Dean’s. In this position, Harleen tried to use her upper body as a lever to gather momentum and escape Dean’s steely grasp, but she could just as well have tried to move a 500-pound rock. Her exerted outbursts got a more desperate hint as the sweat coated her skin. 

Dean watched her struggle to get free with a pending but amused smirk. There was something calculating and ingenious in eyes as if he wanted to give her the opportunity to fight only to realize it was no use. 

She panted more and more with exerted high-pitched grunts and groans as she redoubled her efforts, but she couldn’t move him. Twisting and wringing her hips, she tried to wrench herself out of his grip, so she could kick him away, but his grip was too strong. Though he looked relaxed and unaffected by her struggling, she could see his biceps were flexed and tense to keep her in place. 

In the end, she realized her defeat and stopped her desperate attempt to get loose. Ceasing her efforts, she now dangled with her arms stretched from the cuffs, still in a 90-degree angle from Dean’s body. 

“Are you done, sweetheart?” Dean asked entertained with a crooked smile. 

As an answer, Harleen grabbed onto the chain and tried to break the it by lifting her upper body to let herself fall back, hoping her weight was enough to make them give in. She felt her hair whip against the floor as the chain stopped her body and pulled on her shoulders and wrists. 

After a few minutes, she was covered in sweat and finally understood that right now, there was no escape. Not while she was chained to the ceiling at least. 

Tilting his head to the side, he observed her like he found her cute as a kitten trying to dismember a feather toy. As he wasn’t violating her, it made it easier for her anger to resurface and push the fear aside. 

“Is there more you wanna try or can we move on?” Dean said cunningly as his tongue traced over his lips with a provoking and mocking glint in his eyes. 

Harleen let out a furious and exasperated grunt as she pulled in the chain one last time, evoking a soft chuckle from Dean. “You’re much more fun than I thought.” He winked at her as the desire reemerged in his features. 

Walking a few steps forward, he leveled Harleen’s body and brought her flush with his. Her arms were stretched behind his head by the chain. Her big breasts were pressed against him and were on the verge of hurting. Their faces under an inch from each other now. 

Harleen couldn’t tear her eyes from his ferocious stare zeroing in on her. Not before his gaze released hers to drop to her lips. He pulled his lower lip between his teeth with his tongue and let it slide out from his teeth teasingly slow. As his lower lip slipped out from his teeth, he playfully licked Harleen’s lips. As a reflex, she pulled back, but he had already stopped. 

Deftly and quickly, he reached for the cuffs behind him and clicked the lock to unhook her, making her hands fall behind his neck with her arms resting on each of his shoulders. His hand instantly fell back to her ass. His nose swept lightly over hers before he softly said, “Let’s get you to bed.” 

Harleen’s head whipped nervously to the bed to her right. “Mhn–mhn. Mhn–mhn. No, don’t!” She hastily burst out as she wildly shook her head, but Dean ignored her as he approached the bed. 

He crawled onto the bed at the foot of it, still with her wrapped around his body. As he reached the middle, his right arm moved up to lay around the middle of her back. Leaning forward, he gently lowered her to her back with the arm around her as the other loosened its grip on her. 

When her back touched the latex, Harleen had to fight the impulse to cling to him as the latex felt unbelievably cold against her skin. But as he lowered her, the latex quickly heated up from her body heat. Now, she laid flat on the bed. Her cuffed hands rested on the back of Dean’s neck. His hands let her go to support his weight. His knees were planted between her legs, spreading them, while his hands were on each side of her head, effectively creating a cage over her with his body. His green eyes, darkened by a lust that scared her, stared down at her as if she was his prey. Like a rabbit caught in the headlights, she couldn’t look away. 

The fear of slowly inching closer to the inevitable paralyzed her. He was on top of her on a bed. There wasn’t a lot of steps left before he was… Harleen gulped loudly before even thinking it… raping her. At the thought, the tears gathered in her eyes. 

Dean turned his head to the right and planted a kiss on her forearm dangling from his neck. His right hand shot up to keep her arm in place when she tried to move it. His kisses were gentle on her skin, and so were his tongue when it swirled over her. 

Harleen snapped out of her mentally incapacitated state. She pulled her knees back far enough to put them to the upper part of his stomach. She meant to give him a solid push, had he not hindered her by canting his hips into the narrow opening between her knees and harshly pressed his rocklike bulge against her saliva-soaked panties. With a deep moan, Dean’s head tilted back with closed eyes as the touch aided the need he contained, simultaneously with Harleen’s body jolting, letting out a whimpering cry. Dean circled his hips with another deep-felt moan as his head dropped, his forehead resting against her full breast, still with closed eyes. The rough denim nearly hurt her sensitive skin through her thin lace panties. She bit her lip to prevent herself from sobbing at the violation, causing muffled whimpers to seep out instead. 

Dean’s tongue shot forth and licked between her breasts, his face nearly disappearing between their substantial globes. Harleen curled her body to escape into the mattress just as Dean’s back curved over her small body to be able to rub his bulge against her while his tongue played in the middle of her breasts. 

A hiccupping whimper on the edge of morphing into a sob came from her when the heat from the friction as he rubbed against her started to hurt. 

Dean’s head snapped up and both his hands laid over her lace-covered breasts instead. “They’re so big. It’s hard to believe they’re real.” He said impressed as his hands squeezed and played with them. 

He had, for a moment, stopped rubbing against her, and the fact that it was his hands and not his tongue intruding her personal space, made the anger regain the upper hand in Harleen. “What 16-year-old would get a boob job, genius?” She snapped. 

“Don’t get cocky with me or I’m gonna put you over my knee,” Dean warned in a cold voice and shot her an admonishing glance. It made her press her lips together, but she angrily returned his gaze, stating her dissatisfaction. But his threat was enough to keep her quiet. His promise about putting her over his knee was so transboundary she couldn’t even make herself think about it. Instead, she immediately pushed it aside and stared pissed off at the ceiling.

Dean drew his face closer to hers and whispered, “Good girl,” as patronizing as ever. 

“I’m not a dog!” She snapped through gritted teeth. Her sight got blurry by the tears of anger and powerlessness. 

A low chuckle built in Dean’s throat, “Oh, I know, baby. A dog would be more compliant, but dogs are not really one of my fetishes.” He told her amusedly though his tone wasn’t free from teasing. 

“Good for you,” Harleen mumbled under her breath. This short pause in Dean’s advance of her strengthened her enough to regain her courage and snappy tongue. 

Dean let out a small sigh before saying, “Let me tell you something, sweetheart.” His tone was suddenly soberer and more composed than she had yet heard. “You should actually be grateful that it’s _me_ that’s taking your virginity. I have experience. I know what I’m doing and how to use it. I’m not gonna be overwhelmed with hormones and hurt you. I can _control myself_.” He rebuked her gently throughout his little speech, except from the last two words. They were only a whisper, but they were filled with so heavy lust and a primal need that they made a fearful and uneasy gasp jump from Harleen’s lips as she locked gazes with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I made an FB page so you can stay updated on your favorite stories: [Here](https://www.facebook.com/Rrated26/?fref=ts)  
> Like and follow my progress and what happens in my writing life. Keep track of updates, posting schedule, what I'm working on, message me via messenger, and ask general questions on the wall. Do whatever you like because I made it for you. :-)

From behind his back, he drew a knife that had been concealed under his shirt. Harleen’s eyes widened at the sight of it and instantly, her fear of him killing her resurfaced. 

“What is it? Are you afraid of this?” He asked playfully with a cunning smirk. Hectically, she nodded while she kept her wide blue eyes on it. Afraid to let it out of sight. 

“Don’t worry, I’m only gonna cut off your underwear, sweetheart.” He promised in a seductive voice. But despite his words, he let the blade trace over her left cheek. The cold blade provoked a shudder in her. She could feel how sharp it was as it grazed her skin. One wrong move and she would have a cut, so she stayed as stiff and unmovable as she could. 

He said he was _only_ gonna cut off her underwear, but that was a step closer to the inevitable. That fact made tears well up in her eyes. 

A mischievous smirk was plastered on Dean’s lips as he let the tip of the blade run in a slow zigzag course down over her cheek to her jawline, and then from her throat and down over her breasts until he reached the lace covering them. It was hard for Harleen to control her increasingly hyperventilating breathing so her chest wouldn’t move too much. The knife really scared her. He could still hurt her with it without killing her. 

“We’re gonna have so much fun, you and me, Harley.” His voice whispered seductively in her left ear. Dean let the knife run up to her throat again before he removed it from her skin. His left hand reached up and started tracing his index finger back and forth on her full lower lip. 

In protest, Harleen pressed her lips together to a dissatisfied line. Dean tilted his head back and pouted his lips with an amused look like he was saying, ‘really? How cute.’ He withdrew his hand only to replace it with the knife where he laid the tip of it on her lower lip and lightly pressed down. 

Goosebumps spread once again over her skin as the tip of the blade pressed on her sensitive lip. Closing her eyes, she gave in to the pressure from the knife and obeyed his silent command by slowly parting her lips. The tip of the knife left her lip and he put his index finger inside her mouth. 

“Now don’t you bite. Bad things happen to girls who bite.” Dean gently admonished as he began moving his finger in and out of her mouth. 

Harleen mumbled a protest as she tried to push his finger out with her tongue, but Dean harshly pressed his finger against her tongue to keep it down. When she continued to try to turn her head and push his finger out, he held the knife to her throat. The blade pressed so hard against her skin, she didn’t even dare to swallow, and all her resistance ceased. 

“Are you gonna behave?” Dean asked calmly, but if she wasn’t mistaken, a little annoyed too. Harleen didn’t even dare to nod. As she remained silent and passive, he accepted it as a yes.

“Good girl.” He praised and smiled wryly at her. 

His patronizing praise was starting to piss off Harleen. And as soon as he removed the knife from her throat, and threw it to the floor with a soft thud, her eyes whipped to his and glared at him. 

“Yeah, good. Look at me, baby.” He encouraged as his finger started moving in and out of her mouth again. She on purpose turned her eyes away from his and stared to the side instead in silent defiance. Her cheeks were red from the humiliation it was for him to finger-fuck her mouth, but also the anger she felt. Dean wasn’t rubbing his hard bulge against her, which made it easier. She could much better handle his finger in her mouth than in her panties. 

“Look at me, Harley.” He said way too sweetly. “Come on, baby, look at me,” he lured, still in that low and sweet tone. When her eyes still refused to meet his, he sneered low and threatening instead, “Look. At. Me.” Pressing each word out through his clenched teeth. But Harleen still refused to obey his command. 

In one motion, he pulled his finger out of her mouth and slapped her so hard it rang through her skull. “Ow!” She whined shocked. 

“I said, look at me!” Dean yelled furiously, making her flinch in shock. With a frightened sob, she timidly met his eyes. Her lower lip quivered as she tried to hold back the sobs. Instead, a whimper came over her lips. 

“There. Good girl. That wasn’t so hard.” Dean’s hard face immediately thawed and the mischievous smirk was back as he stroked her red, prickling cheek. 

“Here’s what’s gonna happen, baby. I wanna play a little more around with your mouth before I strip you naked so we can get started. Okay?” Again, his tone was too sweet compared to what he was saying. Planning on how to abuse her and sharing it with her for the fun of it. 

What could she do? There was nothing she could do to stop him, and he was deliberately playing with her and drawing out his victory. Two tears left her eyes, but she kept the sobs at bay. For now. 

“Now be a good girl and open up.” Dean prompted as his index finger neared her mouth. Too scared to do anything else, she parted her lips slightly, not enough to actually allow him access. Dean didn’t care, he pushed his finger in and wrenched her teeth apart and started moving back and forth. Then he added his middle finger, filling her mouth further. 

“Let’s see how deep you can take it.” He smirked mockingly as he started pushing his fingers deeper into her mouth for every time they went into her mouth. 

A muffled whimper came from her as his fingers began to cause her some discomfort at the back of her tongue. Dean mercilessly continued to push them deeper and deeper in until Harleen gagged around his fingers. 

“Let’s add another and see how that goes.” Dean teased and pushed his ring finger into her mouth as well, increasing her gagging to the point where tears came to her eyes and she was on the verge of throwing up. 

“Mmm, you can take it deep, huh? This is gonna be so good, Harley.” The lustful anticipation lingered on his face after he finally pulled his fingers out of her mouth. His hands reached up, wrapped around Harleen’s wrists, and led the chain of her cuffs over his head.

Harleen tried to free her hands from his grip, but he was too strong, and too easily, he then held them over her head to fasten the chain to one of the snap hooks with a lock. 

When Dean had locked the snap hook, he let the tips of his fingers run along her arms and over her chest. One of his fingers hooked under her bra strap and lifted it an inch from her skin, so he could cut it with the knife. He started humming a tune she couldn’t recognize, while he unperturbed did the same to her other bra strap. His hand that wasn’t holding the knife, slipped under her back and unhooked her bra. At the snap it made, Harleen gasped. Yet another step towards the inevitable. In fear, anxiousness, and the cool air in the basement, her body had started to tremble lightly. Dean’s body heat still warmed her some places, but he couldn’t warm her completely. 

By grabbing between the cups, Dean pulled the bra off Harleen, exposing her substantial breasts. Harleen wished her hands weren’t cuffed so she could cover herself up. But with her hands fastened over her head, she could do nothing but lie there, exposed and humiliated. Though she was perfectly aware of it, she still tugged uselessly in the cuffs. Her cheeks heated as she saw Dean scrutinize her breasts before she turned her head away and squeezed her eyes shut. 

“I’m actually a little disappointed. I had kinda expected a nipple piercing. Just one, at least.” His lower lip protruded in a disappointed pout. “But that doesn’t make them less beautiful. You should really be proud of these, Harley. I’ve seen and felt a lot of tits, but these…” He gave her right breasts a squeeze before he continued, “These are exquisite.” 

A whimper of humiliation came from her. A nipple piercing? Really? She was 16! 

“Just like the rest of you, I hope.” He smirked and winked at her when she fleetingly locked gazes with him before turned her head away again. 

Dean continued his humming when his index fingers trailed between her breasts and down over her stomach. As he reached the hem of her panties, Harleen started to wiggle in discomfort. His index finger played teasingly along the edge of the lace before he lifted the fabric on her right side. He let the knife slide under and cut it. Then he did the same with on the left side, and in one quick movement, he had ripped the panties off her and thrown them to the floor just like her bra. 

In a hopeless attempt, Harleen tried to close her legs just to get a little cover, but as Dean was between her legs, she couldn’t. She couldn’t stop him from studying her naked, vulnerable body. The only thing she could do was close her eyes and pretend that the stranger that had abducted her wasn’t looking at every inch of her naked body in this second. Though her eyes were closed, she could feel the hot tears prickling on the inside of her eyelids. This was the first time a man saw her naked like this. And it was humiliating.

At the sight of her naked body under him, Dean’s tongue ran over his lower lip and then dug his teeth into it. He could hardly wait any longer. His member had been hard for some time now and the blood pounded almost painfully in it. And his jeans were strained over his hardness that longed to be set free to ruin this delicious girl underneath him. 

“Now you’re naked, then we only need me.” Dean’s voice had changed back to that dangerously sweet one as he started to unbutton his Bordeaux shirt. 

Every button she heard come undone was like another nail in her coffin. She couldn’t believe this was happening to her. Why did she ever accept a ride from a stranger? 

“Please don’t do this.” She begged in a high-pitched, choked up voice while she kept her eyes shut. She heard the rustling of him discarding completely of his shirt, and how it then landed on the floor with a quiet soft thud. Dean just ignored her plea and proceeded to unbutton and unzip his jeans. With a little difficulty, Dean managed to get his jeans and boxers off while staying horizontal above her. 

Harleen heard the little louder thud of his jeans hitting the carpet and she had to look up. Look at him. She couldn’t help herself. She was curious but also afraid. How did it look? How big was it? She wasn’t oblivious to sex. She was 16 after all. She played with herself, had fantasized about a cute unjudging boy, and her first time – several times. 

“Like what you’re seeing?” Dean sent her a wink and flashed a dirty smug smile when he caught her looking up and down his strong frame, her blue gaze lingering a little too long at his hardness. 

With a gulp, she pulled her eyes away from him but already felt how the heat rose blazing hot on her cheeks. Now she wished she had never looked. It was big. Big and vascular. And hard. How would _that_ ever fit inside of her? No, no, no, this couldn’t be happening. “Please don’t do this. Please…” She begged in the same high-pitched, choked up voice where she fought to contain a hysterical sobbing. 

“Shh. Don’t be afraid. I’ll be gentle.” He hushed as he leaned closer to her. His lips under an inch from her skin and she could feel his hot breath. Her head was still turned to the side, away from him. But his right hand grabbed her jaw and wrenched her head back to look at him. Dean’s soft lips placed an equally soft peck on her pouted lips. 

“Shh. Don’t cry.” He hushed as two tears left the corner of her eyes and placed another soft kiss on her lips. 

A second after his lips left hers, he pressed them back onto hers with a lot more force than before. He worked his lips against her immobile ones with passion and he moaned quietly into the kiss. Since he had taken off his clothes, he had kept propped up on his knees and arms, but only to allow an inch between their naked bodies. Now he lowered his body to hers. Harleen gasped into the unwilling kiss at the unfamiliar contact. Luckily, she managed to clamp her lips together just in time to close off for Dean’s tongue that instead licked her closed lips. 

“Come on, Harley. This is what the grownups do. They kiss.” Dean separated his lips from hers and told her in an encouraging voice.

“I’m not a grownup, I’m a teenager.” Harleen quickly sneered before she clamped her lips together again. Though her voice was hostile and angry, she had tears in her eyes. This was so close to happening and she could do nothing to stop it. In a few minutes, this man would rape her and she felt so powerless. Even thought she had fought, she couldn’t hinder it, and that made her feel inadequate. She had taken self-defense classes for crying out loud, but it wasn’t enough. 

Dean lowered his hips, making his member stroke against her softest spot. Harleen let out of whimper when she felt his hard length against her. It was rock-hard and she already knew this was going to hurt. 

Dean sealed his lips to hers, even harder this time, and muffled her whimper. This kiss was more aggressive than the others. His need was clearly pressing strongly on him. Again, Harleen clamped her lips together to deny him access, but he just pressed his harder onto hers to the point where it was on the verge of hurting. He moaned into the kiss and let his tongue swirl over her lips. Slowly, he began rubbing himself against her, which made her lips part in a gasp of horror. His… _thing_ was touching her _there._

The moment her lips parted, Dean’s tongue shot forth and invaded her mouth. Harleen let out another shocked but muffled gasp at the intrusion. She didn’t know what to do. She couldn’t move her head as Dean still had a steely grip on her jaw. Just to do something, she pushed her tongue against Dean’s. Not in passion, but to push his tongue out of her mouth. But she couldn’t. Instead, their tongues worked against each other and he moaned more profoundly into the kiss and rubbed harder against her, releasing horrified whines from Harleen. 

His left hand moved from her cheek to the back of her neck where he grabbed onto a fistful of her black hair. Releasing her lips, he kept her head in place to make sure she kept looking at him. 

“Now, Harley, I’m gonna be very gentle to you.” He purred in a sweet, comforting voice. 

Why did he have to drag it out? She thought angrily and panicky. Harleen hated it because a part of her just wanted to get it over with, and not hang here in purgatory. Another part appreciated the dragging out because maybe there was a way around it, a way to stop it and avoid it. But that last part was soon crushed when Dean repositioned himself and grabbed around his pounding member, getting ready to push into her. 

“Please… please, don’t…” Harleen tried fruitlessly to beg him with tears welling up in her eyes. Terrified of what was about to happen. 

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’ll go very slow at first.” A mischievous smirk dawned on his lips after his false comfort. He led the tip of his member to her opening. As soon as Harleen felt the contact, her body flinched. The slight pressure and the warmth from him made a whimper seep past her lips as a couple of tears escaped her eyes. Her lower lip quivered in fear of the unknown, but she knew begging and pleading him would prove pointless, so she didn’t form any intelligible words in her frightened whimper. 

Dean’s breathing had become increasingly heavy after resting the tip of him just at her opening. For a moment, he had closed his eyes in the sweet anticipation it was. He had waited so long, toyed with her so long, he could wait a few seconds more. He opened his eyes and stared down at her. Her blue eyes were filled with tears and fear that fueled his lust that became harder and harder to contain. The way she looked at him showed how anxiously she waited for his next move, causing a lopsided smile to pull up in the corner of his lips. “Shh,” He hushed and placed a soft, comforting kiss on her lips. “I’m gonna push into you now, Harley. Just relax.” He whispered against her lips. Simultaneously with putting pressure against her opening, he sealed his lips to hers to muffle her panicking outburst and whimpers. 

She tried to say no, but his lips were riveted to hers as he started putting pressure on her. The tip of him pressed against her opening though it didn’t really enter her yet. After keeping the pressure for half a minute without being able to progress into her tightness, Dean pulled slightly back and then resumed to try to press into her. It didn’t hurt yet, but the pressure was uncomfortable and announcing the inevitable event, that Harleen would try to avoid at any cost. 

In a desperate attempt, she tried to free herself, but it was useless. His hand still had a steely grip on her hair, his lips didn’t leave hers, though his breathing became rapider and rapider until he ceased the pressure to try again, he drew in long deep breaths. As he pressed harder to try to enter her, his breathing accelerated again and small muffled moans came from him. 

Harleen’s knees clenched to his sides in an attempt to push him back, but all it earned her was a lustful chuckle from Dean. Her resistance had pushed him an inch back, but his hips quickly and forcefully shot his body forward again. The pressure that had momentarily stopped on her came back and then he slipped a quarter of an inch into her. 

Her body flinched as the pain of the sudden intrusion traveled through her and she whined loudly though his lips wouldn’t release hers. Her whine drowned his pleasurable yet surprised outburst and Harleen felt a strong shudder course through him. Then it was like it became too much for him and he ripped his lips from hers and rested his forehead against her chin, setting her pained whines and breaths loose. 

Since he had slipped the tip of him into her, he had held still. “Oh, you’re so tight it almost hurts.” Dean panted from the overwhelming pleasure of her tightness. He longed to press deep into her but controlled himself and his urge. 

“It does hurt…” Harleen whispered in a choked up voice. Her eyes welling in pain and humiliation. Her body was completely rigid underneath him. 

Dean lifted his head and looked down on her. His right hand reached up and stroked her tear-stained cheek. “Didn’t your mom tell you, sweetheart?” He asked softly. 

“T-tell me what?” She asked tearfully. His question confused her, but it was hard to focus on him when she was so utterly aware of him being _inside her_ though it was far from completely. 

Dean leaned closer and whispered against her lips, “The first time always hurt.” Then a fiendish smirk spread on his lips, adding to the color on Harleen’s cheeks. “Aw, don’t look at me like that. I can't do anything about it. That’s just the way it is.” He whispered softly when she with tear-filled eyes looked begging up at him. Her voice was smothered under the lump in her throat. She wanted to beg him to stop, but her voice wouldn’t obey her. 

“Shh,” He hushed with his index finger on her lips. At the next moment, he replaced his finger with his lips. His hips began moving, pulling him slightly back before he slowly, very slowly started to ease himself inside her, making Harleen feel the pain from every movement, every tenth of an inch, how he slowly stretched her. She whined full of pain into the kiss. Tears flooded her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. Her knees still clamped to Dean’s side, helplessly trying to create a distance between them. The rest of her body was stiff and her teeth were clenched in an attempt to try to endure the pain she had a feeling would only get worse. Now that this was happening no matter what, she might just have wanted him to push in and get the pain over with. Like ripping off a bandage. 

Dean moaned into the kiss against her immovable lips as he gradually pressed himself into her. His body shifted between shuddering and stiffening as her tightness enclosed his pounding member, aiding his intense need just a notch. 

Halfway in, Dean stopped and released her lips heavily panting. The balance of pain and pleasure made him go wild and it took all his self-control to stop him from wrecking this girl completely. He didn’t want it to be over in a minute. Harley was simply too interesting to do that. 

Harleen’s breathing came out in small pained jerks. Her clenched teeth helped her control the sobbing that was building in her throat. 

Dean moved his lips to her ear, “I’m only halfway in, Harley.” He whispered teasingly. The smirk in his voice was obvious. A small sob escaped her by his words. If he was only halfway in and it already hurt this much… she couldn’t even finish the sentence in her head. Instead, the tears came as an answer to her frustration, fear, and pain. 

“Shh, don’t cry.” Dean hushed and kissed her neck. His hot breath on her skin made her shudder in discomfort. He pulled back and continued to try to ease himself into her. Gently rocked on top of her, slowly inched further into her, stretching her along the way. His skin was already damp from the struggle to control himself. 

His sweaty body rubbed against her pale skin, though Harleen was close to sweating herself as her body stayed rigid and for every small advance into her, she flinched and let out a whine. 

When Dean was almost fully into her, he took a deep breath, his right hand grabbed onto her shoulder to press her down and determinedly pressed the last way into her. He held his breath until he felt himself hit her cervix and first then, he exhaled powerfully as another shudder coursed through him and caused him to moan. 

That last jerk into her, made Harleen groan and pull in the handcuffs, so they clanked against the head of the bed. “Ow, ow, ow…” She sobbed, as she couldn’t hold it back anymore. She felt unnaturally stretched and filled. The blood pounded quickly and agonizingly between her legs, and her heart was close to galloping out of her chest. Harleen wiggled uncomfortably under him, but there was no way to escape, and for every movement, the pain increased. 

Dean still had a tight grip on her hair to control her head. Her hair was becoming damp at the nape of her neck where he held onto a fistful. He kissed a path from her cheek to her lips where small sobs continued to leak. 

“Look at me.” He prompted gently and let his right hand stroke her cheek. “Come on, sweetheart.” 

Harleen slowly opened her eyes. When his green gaze caught her blue one, her cheeks were set aflame. The thought of him being inside her boomed in her mind and she couldn’t escape it. She clamped her lips together as she felt like she was about to throw up. 

“There. Good girl.” He praised her with a charming smile. “Now, tell me,” He made a pregnant pause where he playfully pouted his lips. “How does it feel not to be a virgin anymore?” His features morphed into amused scorn instead. Harleen wanted to tear her eyes from his, but she couldn’t. Instead, she squirmed in discomfort and was glad for the tears that rose in her eyes, so they blurred the sight of him. 

“Tell me,” Dean demanded close to her lips. His green eyes darkened and unveiled the threat as his hips circled, moving his member inside her, making Harleen whimper. 

“Not good.” She sobbed and shook her head to underline her words. The smile on his lips widened. 

“Imagine if I had been a teenage boy that would just thrust away until he came two minutes later. Imagine how much that would have hurt. He wouldn’t have the control I possess to enter you as slowly and tenderly as I just did. He would just have stuffed it in in jerks because whenever a teenage boy’s dick is up, his brain is off. I know because I was a teenager myself once, but not anymore. Now, I’m a man.” Dean told her calm but proudly. “Doesn’t it feel good to be taken by a real man?” He wanted to know, now the lust shone clearly through in his eyes. Projecting how much his member ached from holding still in her tight pussy. 

Harleen had to admit the scenario he painted sounded much worse than this. She didn’t know that much about boys to tell if what he was saying was true or not. She had imagined her first time to be with a boy she was in love with and who was in love with her, and they would make sweet and tender love. What she had been prepared for was some stinging and soreness, but was sure the love between them would overshadow it. 

This was the opposite in every way. His dick felt too big to fit in her, but he had shoved it in anyway. She didn’t want to have him on top of her, let alone _inside her._ The repulsion rose in her throat and for a moment she again thought she was going to throw up. She was being taken against her will. He was violating her. Intruding her most intimate place…

“You wanna know why I’m just holding still and not just started fucking you right away?” Dean interrupted her disgusted and panicking thoughts. 

Now that he said it out loud, she was actually curious. Why was he so determined to drag it out and talk so much? In the end, she nodded. 

“Because I want you to get used to my size.” Dean lifted an eyebrow and smirked smugly, making Harleen think he was proud of his size, and she wondered if it was over average. It certainly felt that way, but she had nothing to compare it to. And she would never dare to ask. 

“Get off me…” She begged feebly. She couldn’t stand thinking of him being inside her anymore, couldn’t stand feeling it. But she had to admit the pain was decreasing the longer he held still. Her body had unconsciously relaxed a bit. Which of course, hadn't escaped Dean’s attention. 

“Please…” She added in a trembling whisper a minute later. 

“Now, why would I do that? We’re having so much fun.” He smirked mischievously against her lips. Slowly, he started to pull back. Harleen gasped out as the new movement both relieved and hurt her. As he pulled back, it felt like he left a big hole behind as if he had widened her beyond what was possible. 

When he reached the apex, he, just as slowly as he had retreated, entered her again. He glided a little easier into her this time, but Dean still felt some protest and resistance from her walls as he widened her more. As he hit her cervix again, he let out a profound moan. 

“Ow, ow, it hurts…” Whimpered Harleen. 

Dean paused for a moment, “Oh, come on, aren’t you goths supposed to like a little pain? Hmm? Aren’t you little devil worshippers?”

With tears down her face, she shook her head. “No-o-o…” She sobbed before she could stop herself. “That’s just people’s stupid prejudices.” She sad stubbornly, albeit tearfully. The momentary flame up of her temper made Dean chuckle lightly. 

“Sure, baby.” He patted her cheek condescendingly before he slowly pulled back again. His head dropped to her neck where he kissed her soft skin. As he pushed inside her again and she whimpered, he moaned into her ear. 

He continued his slow pace in and out of her while he kissed and nipped the skin on her neck, moaned into her ear every time he entered so she could hear his pleasure. She tried to turn her head away from him, but his hand in her hair didn’t let her. Their bodies rubbed against each other, the sweat gathering in pearls on Dean’s body and slowly trickled down his skin. Harleen’s body soon followed, the pain and the heat from him caused her to sweat as well. Her body shifted between relaxing slightly as he pulled out and stiffening as he entered her. Whines, whimpers, and pained outbursts, along with ‘no’s,’ and ‘ow’s,’ leaked in a continuous stream from her quivering lips.

Dean’s trail of kissed continued along her jawline and down to her breasts. His right hand joined his mouth as he played with them. Nipped in them, sucked her nipples, rolled them between his thumb and index finger, making Harleen squirm in discomfort, humiliation, and pain underneath him and he reveled in it. She inhaled sharply when he bit or pinched one of her nipples too hard.

“You know, your pussy is almost as tight as an ass.” Dean lifted his head and told her in a labored breath. “That’s a compliment, by the way.” He added when she looked confused up at him. 

What was that supposed to mean? She was still confused. Did that mean he planned on… doing anal with her? No, no, no, she closed her eyes, as she couldn’t turn her head away, and silently begged he wouldn’t do that. This was worse enough. The worst thing that had happened to her in her short life. Right now, Harleen was positive he would kill her when he was done with her. He said he wouldn’t, but she was now evidence. Her tears that had never really stopped since he first entered, ran down her cheeks with renewed force. 

“Look at me,” Dean demanded in a harsher tone. His frustration of holding himself back was shining through in his voice. 

Harleen couldn’t make herself open her eyes. This was humiliating enough and she couldn’t stand looking anymore at the man who was violating her. His member was still going steadily into her in the same slow pace he had managed to keep after first entering her. The pain and stinging were about to take a turn for the worse ands besides the fact that he was stretching her beyond what felt possible, his continuing thrusting into her was starting to feel like sandpaper going in and out of her the sorer she got. The black latex sheet squeaked underneath her for every time Dean rocked on top of her as her body was covered in the sweat of agony. 

His slap rang through her skull and she cried out in shock. The slap made her open her eyes, but before her eyes could find his, his right hand impacted with her cheek again and jerked her head to the side. Harleen gasped in shock and a sob escaped her. Dean’s right hand that had, up until now, had a hold of her hair, let go, grabbed onto her jaw, and wrenched her head back to face him. 

“There we go.” He smiled, but there was a mocking hint to his tone. His features revealed more annoyance than what his tone had implied. His teeth were clenched, his labored breathing coming out in increasingly shorter outburst, and his forehead was furrowed as if he concentrated hard on something. 

Harleen tried to free her head from his grip but he just held harder on until she whined in pain. As soon as her lips parted, Dean attacked her lips and pressed his tongue into her mouth, muffling her whine, while he moaned. 

When he released her lips after a feisty and heated kiss, he kept his face close to hers, his lips under an inch from hers. Now where he was this close, Harleen felt like he intruded her privacy on more than one level. Actually, on every level imaginable. 

“I’m gonna go harder on you now, baby.” His voice was almost comforting as he stroked her red and prickling cheek. He pulled back as slowly as the other times, but when he entered her, he pushed harder and more firmly into her, making Harleen throw her head back with a loud whimper. Dean quickly settled into this new rhythm, and just as quickly, his moans morphed into grunts of exertion and lust. 

This new, harder rhythm made Harleen cry out loudly as the pain from every thrust intensified. Now she realized he had actually been gentle to her, not only physically, but emotionally too. He hadn't scolded her or taunted her, or admonished her from he had… _begun this_ … up until now. 

Dean’s hands reached above her head. To her surprise, he deftly unlocked both of her cuffs and released her sore wrists. But before she could even blink, he intertwined his fingers with hers and slammed her hands down on the mattress on each side of her head and kept them there with a steely grip. 

“Is this more like how you imagined your first time?” Dean mocked in between his panting breath. A smirk crossed his face before his brow furrowed and he grunted out as he upped his tempo on her, making Harleen’s lips part in a scream only to continue in a heartbroken sobbing. 

“Stop! Stop! It hurts! It hu-u-urts…” Her sobbing made her draw out the vowel. 

“Come on, Harley. Be a big girl.” Dean taunted as he looked at her with eyelids heavy of lust. “You can take a little pain, right? Such a tough girl like you doesn’t cry over a little pain, right?” His taunt was masked with a false soothing. Before she could turn her head away, he licked the trail of tears off her cheek. Her head jerked to the side with a disgusted whimper. 

“Mmm, I like the taste of your tears.” He chuckled in her ear, and she threw her head to the other side instead in a hopeless attempt to escape him. Her hands constantly fought his, but his steely grip was so tight, her fingers were already asleep. 

“Harley, I need you to tell me something.” Dean prompted more gently, but he couldn’t shake the mocking off his tone. His continuous harsh advance into her ceased for a moment, and he panted heavily on top of her. 

Harleen appreciated the break, but now where he held still, she could really feel how it pounded with pain between her legs. She felt it so profoundly, she was sure he could feel it too. Her loud sobbing quieted down to a softer crying. 

He wiped his forehead on her substantial breasts before continuing, “Have you gotten your period yet?” He asked with a sly smirk and held her blue gaze captive while his green eyes bore into hers. 

With quivering lower lip, she didn’t trust her voice, so she just nodded feebly. Though all she wanted to say was, ‘what the fuck do you think? I’m 16! It’s three years since I’ve gotten my period!’ Snarky comments wasn’t in her best interest now. 

“Hmm,” Dean mused and thoughtfully pouted his lips. “You wanna hear a secret then?” When she didn’t answer, he continued anyway, “I don’t know if you noticed, but I’m not wearing a condom.” The taunting smirk was back on his lip as Harleen gasped. It hadn't crossed her mind, but now she was painfully aware of what this could mean. 

“Don’t worry. If you get pregnant, I’ll take care of it.” Dean tilted his head and looked thoughtfully as if an idea just struck down in him. His original plan changed and he saw the potential in her. The original plan he’d had for her was just to use her for a day or two without a stop and then get rid of her, but he realized he just got a much, much better idea that would be a lot more fun. 

“You know what, Harley? I just got the best idea ever.” An expectant smirk spread on his lips as he looked down on her again. In expectant anticipation, he bit his lower lip. 

Considering what he had done up until now, she doubted that idea would be any good to her. At the same time, she was curious but also terrified to find out what his ‘idea’ was. 

“Here’s what’s gonna happen, baby. I won't ruin you in one night. You’re too good for that. So delicious and delicate. No, no. I’m gonna keep you and show you one new thing for each day. Like an Advent calendar. Oh, you’ll love it. You’re so inexperienced it would be too much in one day. Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’ll be gentle.” He added the last absentmindedly when he saw her eyes getting bigger and her mouth opened in horror. Dean bit his lower lip again as a ton of different ideas and scenarios passed through his head. 

His attention returned to her. Still, with a steely grasp on her hands, he lifted his right hand intertwined with her left and led it to her cheek and stroked her. “You’re so sweet and innocent though you try to tell people differently. Like a blank canvas.” His green eyes scrutinized every inch of her face, so Harleen had to look away from him with red-hot cheeks. “You’re just like Harley Quinn before she met her Joker. Then he made her all crazy and that’s what I plan to do to you too. I plan on making you just as crazy and kinky as me. You’re my Harley Quinn and I’m your Joker, baby.” His words sickened her, and she had to swallow hard to keep the bile down. 

“You watch too much cartoon.” She bravely snapped though she still had tears in her eyes. 

In response, he gave her a single hard thrust, making her flinch and then stiffen as she cried out loud.

Then she felt his gaze travel down her sweaty body, linger at her breasts, and move down her stomach. “I have to admit, you fit perfectly on my dick.” Dean mocked in her ear after he was done studying her and gave her another hard thrust that made her lips part in a scream as she threw her head back and her back arched in pain. 

Dean mercilessly continued thrusting into her in a hard and brutal pace. “Oh, come on. You’ve had time to get used to this, so let’s get this over with, baby.” Dean pushed out in between his grunts. But Harleen barely heard him over her screams and sobbing. She felt like she was being split open with a jackhammer, and every advance into her seemed to stretch her even more than previously. The sandpaper-like feeling became worse. 

Dean pressed his cheek against hers to keep his lips close to her ear, so she could hear his pleasure and mocking. “Don’t worry, Harley. Soon this will feel good for you too. Soon you’ll be begging me to fuck that little tight pussy with my big dick.” The closer he got, the more sneering his taunting became between his exerted grunts. 

“Harley, I’m gonna come inside you. Oh, yes I am. It’s gonna be so good. You can't imagine how good your little virgin pussy feels to me.” He upped his tempo to a furious pace and now Harleen was sure he would split her in two. Her screams reached a new level and the tears flowed like a flood from her eyes. She tried to tune out his mocking, but no matter how loud she screamed, it reached her and repulsed her. 

“Shh, it’s over in a minute, baby. I’m gonna come so deep and hard inside your virgin cunt that you’ll be spitting out my sperm tomorrow.” This time, Harleen retched by his nasty words. 

Dean’s breathing accelerated to a frantic panting when he chased his release in her. He was so close, but there was something about a cunt that was missing. Something only an ass could give him, but that wasn’t going to be today. Instead, he hectically chanted himself closer to his released as he relished in Harley’s screams and tears, “I’m gonna defile your little virgin cunt, baby. From tonight you’re not a virgin anymore, you little whore. I took your virginity and I’ll always have that. I own you now. I’m gonna sperm up your little virgin cunt. You haven’t really lost your virginity before you’ve felt a man’s sperm up your little hole.” He turned his head to lick the tears off of her cheek. 

With futility, Harleen tried to escape his endless taunting. Right now, she just wanted it to be over with. She wanted it to stop so badly, that she didn’t even care about the fact that he wasn’t wearing a condom. The pain was ripping her apart, but no matter how loud she screamed, it didn’t help. 

“I’m gonna come in your virgin cunt. I’m gonna come in your virgin cunt. I’m coming in your virgin cunt!” Dean threw his head back and nearly yelled the last sentence as he gave her three hard thrusts where he came and released inside her with three animalistic raw grunts. Spilled his load into her tight hole that satisfied him almost as much as a virgin ass. Harleen gave three equally loud and high-pitched screams as she thought, for the hundredth time, that he would split her in half. 

“Oh, God.” He sighed contentedly and relaxed on top of her. Under him, Harleen lay shaking and sobbing. Though she was bathed in sweat, she suddenly felt incredibly cold. Her teeth started clattering, half-muffling her sobs. 

“Shh, don’t cry, Harley. It’s gonna be much worse tomorrow.” Dean sounded tired, but the threat wasn’t completely hidden in his voice. But she couldn’t think that far. The only thing she could think about was that this man, over twice her age, was lying sweaty and panting on top of her after he had violated her, _raped her_ , while he had grunted like a wild animal. She felt so used. Dirty. And impure, for some reason. 

“Now I’m gonna pull out of you. I’m gonna let go of you, and you’ll continue to lie here on the bed like a good little girl with your legs spread, so I can watch how my load runs out of your little tight cunt. If you so much as move a muscle, I’m gonna put you over my knee and let you taste the belt before I rape you in every way imaginable. Is that understood? If you’re a good girl and does what I say, I won't rape you until tomorrow. Do you understand that?” Dean spoke low, but his voice was filled with menace. Harleen suppressed her sobbing while she listened to him and after that, she barely dared to breathe. She couldn’t take anymore right now. 

“Sweetheart, I’m only gonna say this once. _I want a verbal response._ ” He tone had become admonishing until he furiously sneered out the last. 

“Yes, I understand.” Harleen quickly whined out before a sob overwhelmed her. 

“Good girl.” Dean cooed and kissed her wet cheek tenderly. “Don’t cry.” He added soothingly before he let his fingers slide out from hers, and let them caress her down her forearms to her elbows. She kept her hands right where he left them, on each side of her head. The only thing she did was to ball her hands into fists to control the urge to cover herself up. 

Dean lifted his body a few inches more from hers and then slowly pulled out of her. He chuckled when he saw her flinch as she felt some of his load spill out of her. As he pulled back, he let his hands slide over her thighs, “Keep your legs spread for me, baby.” He warned in an overly sweet tone before he lounged himself across the king-sized bed. 

Terrified to do anything, Harleen kept lying there, staring at the ceiling, while soft sobs shook through her body. She had a hard time controlling the urge to close her legs and cover up, but she somehow managed to fight it. The consequences were too dire to risk anything. 

“You’re bleeding a little,” Dean noted absentmindedly, and a second later, she felt his fingers stroke over her, now sperm-soaked, pussy. Her body jolted at the contact and a quiet whimper seeped over her lips, but other than that, she didn’t move. She wanted to say, ‘no shit, Sherlock,’ but held her tongue. Somehow, it wasn’t such a surprise that she was bleeding considering how much it hurt. It still pounded with pain between her legs, and the increasingly wet feeling disgusted her, but it also stung like hell and made her whimper. 

It didn’t take many minutes before the sweat on her body cooled and she started trembling. Dean’s index finger continued to glide up and down her wetness without entering her. “Stay.” He ordered like she was a dog. She felt her cheeks heat and turn red of indignation and humiliation, but still didn’t dare to move. There wasn’t a doubt that he would execute his threat if she gave him the reason to. 

After putting on a pair of boxers, he rummaged around in the closet to her left. He threw a pillow, a duvet, and in the end, a sheet next to the bed. As he walked back to the bed, he stopped at his pile of clothes, and from the pocket of his jeans, he drew a pack of Marlboro and lit one before lounging himself across the bed as before. His index finger returned to stroke her wet pussy, making Harleen jolt at the first contact. Dean began circling his finger probingly around her hole and enjoyed how the touch sometimes made her wiggle and squirm as it stung. The circle became smaller as he started to press the tip of his finger into her pussy. Harleen’s back arched and she inhaled sharply. 

“You’re not a virgin anymore,” Dean noted dryly, albeit still with a mocking undertone. “How does that feel?” 

She answered the same as the first time he asked her that question, “Not good.” She whispered tearfully. Her tears ran on their own accord down her cheeks, though their stream had slowed after he had stopped abusing her. 

“Hmm,” Dean mused. “It’ll get better, don’t you worry. In a week or maybe shorter, you’ll see how gentle I was today and appreciate it. I know you don’t appreciate it now, but soon, you will. Normally ‘gentle’ isn’t really my style, at least, not all the way through. But I’ve been exceptionally gentle with you Harley. Wonder why you make me wanna do that? There’s something about you. I think – with a little training – that you could be the perfect girl for me. As I said earlier, you’re like a blank canvas. Virgin in every way imaginable. And I kinda like that. I like that no one else has touched you, or kissed you. I like that I can shape you just like I want. You, Harley Quinn, are gonna be the Joker’s new masterpiece.” He had talked calmly but with excited enthusiasm some places. After his monolog, he withdrew his finger that had playfully circled around and an inch inside her opening. She breathed a sigh of relief and her body relaxed a bit though it still trembled and her cheeks were aflame from humiliation. She barely noticed the stank of his cigarette. 

Dean got up and put the cigarette out in the ashtray on the small round coffee table next to the couch on Harleen’s right. 

“Get up.” He ordered as he stood next to the bed on the right. Slightly unsteadily, Harleen sat up on the edge of the bed. Her arms covered what they could of her breasts before she stood up. It felt like her knees would give in under her, but she remained upright, though her legs felt unsteady and like jelly. At the next second, she gasped and squirmed uncomfortably when she felt his load trickle down her tights. She kept her head bowed as she stood in front of him. The tears streaking noiselessly down her heated face. 

She gave another gasp when she felt his hands grab her upper arms to spin her around, so she was facing the bed. “On your knees.” He demanded as he let her go. A little wobbly, she lowered herself to her knees in front of him, afraid of what would happen next. 

“Stay,” Dean ordered before his footsteps led him away from her. She dared to steal a glance at him when she heard him rustling with something and saw he was putting on the sheet. His sperm continued to run disgustingly out of her as she sat there on her knees. A strong urge to wash herself almost overwhelmed her and she had to swallow thickly to keep the bile down. 

“Lie on the bed.” Dean’s voice was like a whiplash in the silent basement. Harleen flinched, then quickly got to her feet, and then dutifully laid down on the bed. Her body was cold, but the cotton sheet felt so much better than the latex. Hear head was on the pillow he had placed in the middle of the bed before she laid down, and now he laid the duvet over her. 

To her surprise and disappointment, Dean crawled under the duvet as well. His arms laid around her as he whispered, “Come here.” At first, she tried struggling, but it was so weak, Dean could without trouble, pull her close to him and hold her against his naked chest. Her hands laid on his broad shoulders and fruitlessly tried to push him back. 

“Please… please, don’t…” She begged. As soon as she opened her mouth, the sobs were freed from her throat. 

“Shh. Shh. It’s okay. Don’t cry.” He hushed soothingly and held her closer, pressed her against his chest. He was radiating heat and she was actually colder now, as the adrenaline in her system had worn off. Finally, Harleen let go. Cried her heart out against his chest and clung to him. Clung to the shred of comfort and intimacy he was showing her, while he kept comforting her, stroking her back, kissed the top of her head, and talked to her in a low and soothing voice. 

She didn’t know for how long they laid like this, but it felt like her tear ducts would never be emptied. The exhaustion slowly gained weight over her, and at some point, while she was still wailing like a child, Harleen sunk into a deep dreamless sleep in Dean’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the many ongoing stories, I expect this one to be updated a little slower than the others. Around every 2-3 weeks :-)


End file.
